This invention relates to filter cigarettes. More particularly, this invention relates to a filter cigarette having an adjustable shape.
Cigarettes are normally sold in 85 mm and 100 mm lengths. However, some smokers may prefer other lengths. One study, in fact, has shown that many smokers would prefer a cigarette having a length of 90 mm. It is likely that smokers actually have preferences for a range of lengths depending on individual taste. Some smokers may prefer different lengths in different circumstances.
It is well known that a cigarette can be smoked through a holder. A smoker desiring a different length cigarette can obtain a holder of the desired length with which to smoke cigarettes. However, it is not always convenient to have to carry a holder in addition to one's cigarettes. There is no cigarette available whose length can be varied by means of integral elements that cannot be removed.
A smoker may also desire, for novelty or amusement purposes, to smoke a cigarette having a bend in its longitudinal axis. There have not heretofore been any cigarettes available capable of bending, although there is at least one known bendable holder.
It is also desirable for the smoker to be able to vary some smoking characteristics of a cigarette, such as its air dilution value and its flavor. It is known to provide cigarettes having integral rotatable elements which, when rotated, vary the registry of openings in the cigarette tipping paper and plug wrapping to vary air dilution, or which rupture capsules containing flavorant materials, such as menthol or other materials. However, these known cigarettes do not also provide for changing the length of the cigarette or bending its longitudinal axis, which may collectively be referred to as varying the shape of the cigarette.
Further, known cigarettes having variable smoking characteristics have been provided with visual indicators as to the degree to which a variable property has been selected. However, none are provided with tactile and audible indicators which would allow the smoker to select a desired setting without having to look at the cigarette.